starwarsfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Vrsta
"U svojim smo naporima naučili da život nije rijedak. Umjesto davanja šanse, život će se dogoditi. To je uporan, agresivan - čini se da žudi za postojanjem". :-Tem Eliss, svjestolog Vrste su jedinstvene životne forme. Općenito su podijeljene u tri klasifikacije na temelju njihove razine svjesti: svjesna, polusvjesna i nesvjesna. Bilo je preko 20 milijona živih vrsta poznatih galaksiji. Savjesne vrste ponekad su pogrešno označene kao rase, što se točnije odnosilo na skupine ili podvrste unutar neke vrste. Životni oblik :"Bila su zelena stvorenja s rogovima, smeđa stvorenja s glavama ravnih krila, srebrnasta s crvenim stvarima koja su isticala plave stvari, krupne krznene stvari, male krznene stvari, stvorenja s velikim ribljim očima, stvorenja bez očiju i stvorenja sa stvarima koje nisam mogao ni početi opisati". :―Grael opisuje bogatstvo životnih oblika Pontu Pet karakteristika životnih oblika bile su organizacija (različit oblik i izgled), razdražljivost (sposobnost reagiranja na vanjske podražaje), metabolizam (sposobnost pretvaranja energije da ostane živ), reprodukcija (sposobnost stvaranja novih oblika života) i prilagodba (sposobnost da se mijenjaju kako se mijenja i njihovo okruženje). Prevladavajući životni oblik u galaksiji bili su životni oblici koji se temelje na ugljiku. Međutim, postojali su i drugi životni oblici, kao što su životni oblici koji se temelje na siliciju ili energiji. Iz izvješća iz udaljenih dijelova galaksije čak se spominju divovski oblaci međuzvjezdanog plina koji su razvili oblik inteligencije temeljen na unutarnjim zaštitnim poljima. Kod svih vrsta većina je udisala kisik, mada su brojne udahnule druge tvari poput amonijaka, cijanogena, metana, metanogena, helija i Dorinovog plina. Unatoč tim razlikama, većina vrsta je lako klasificirana u nekoliko različitih kategorija: Osjetljive vrste sisavaca bile su toplokrvni kralješnjaci, koji su prehranili mlade izlučevinama iz mliječnih žlijezda. Većina sisavaca bila je prekrivena dlakom. Neke od najistaknutijih vrsta u galaksiji bili su sisavci, poput ljudi i njihovih brojnih izdanaka. Ostali značajni oblici bili su Wookieeji, Cereanci, Bothanci i Sullustani. Svjesne vrste gmazova su hladnokrvni kralješnjaci, obično prekriveni ljuskama ili koštanim pločama. Obično su evoluirali od vrsta poput guštera, zmija i krokodila. Većina gmazova bili su na kopnu i polažu jaja da bi se razmnožavali. Svjesne vrste gmazova također su bile vrlo česte u galaksiji, a zapaženi primjeri uključuju Rodijane, Barabele, Chistori i Trandoshane. Također su dolazili u manje humanoidnim oblicima, kao što su Slith i Ssi-ruu. Svjesne biljne vrste sintetizirale su energiju iz vode, hranjivih tvari i sunčeve svjetlosti. Obično su bili nepokretni, mada su se neke vrste mogle kretati kako bi tražile bolje tlo, svjetlost ili hranjive tvari. Neti, Ergeshi, Revwieni, Zelosiani i Sylphe neki su primjeri ovog oblika života. Svjesne vrste kukaca su člankonožaci, s definiranim segmentima tijela; najčešće glava, grudni koš i trbuh. Mnogi su imali tvrde egzoskelete i krila, a mogli su imati i bilo koji broj segmentiranih nogu. Neke insektoidne vrste evoluirale su u različite oblike, poput humanoidnih vrsta insekata. Česti primjeri ovog oblika života bili su Verpini, Fefzi, Killiki, Bartokki, Gandi i Geonosijani. Tvrdi beskralješnjaci su imali čvrsta vanjska tijela bez unutarnjeg kostura. Tu se često uključuju rakovi i neka leteća stvorenja. Iako su u ovu klasifikaciju spadale i insekticidne vrste, one su odvojeno grupirane. Primjeri živahnih vrsta tvrdog beskralježnjaka uključuju Sauvax, Aganof i Tarc. Mekani beskralježnjaci poticali su od mekih tjelesnih vrsta bez kostiju, poput hobotnica, golaća i crva. Svjesne vrste ovog porijekla poprimile su mnogo različitih oblika, poput Iyrea, Hutta i Eea. Ptičje svjesne vrste bile su toplokrvna, pernata i krilata bića. Obično su imali lagane kosti i jake mišiće, potrebne za let. Međutim, mnoge su svjesne ptičje vrste izgubile sposobnost letenja. Primjeri ove vrste uključuju Vore, Mrlssije, Quor'save, Rishiije, S'kytrije i Tikiarrije. Vodene svjesne vrste su one koje potječu iz morskog života. Ti se oblici života često uklapaju u druge kategorije, ali svrstani su zajedno. Vodeni oblici života uključuju one koji mogu udahnuti vodu, zrak ili oboje. Oni uključuju Mon Calamarije, Selkathe, Nautolane, Quarrene, Herglike, Vurke, Dellaltiane i Gungane. Kraniopodske svjesne vrste su, usprkos ovim širokim kategorijama, oblici života toliko istinski vanzemaljci da se nisu lako uklopili ni u jednu od zajedničkih kategorija. Oni su kategorizirani kao egzotične svjesne vrste i obuhvaćali su Bithe, Celegiane, Filar-Nitzane i Pulru. Studija svjesnih vrsta Mnoge ustanove u galaksiji usredotočile su se na istraživanje svjesnih vrsta. Najistaknutiji su bili Sveučilište Coruscantu i Sveučilište Sanbra. Oni znanstvenici i antropolozi koji su proučavali svjesne vrste bili su poznati kao svjestolozi. Jedan od glavnih radova na svjrstologiji, Obo Rinov Katalog Inteligentnog Života u Galaksiji, naručio je lord Vader, a izveden je pod pokroviteljstvom majora Vontenna, službenik za vezu za svjestološke studije. Iako je sadržavao puno informacija, bio je i vodič za imperijalnu propagandu i kao takav imao je tendenciju prikazivanja nekih vrsta kao manje razvijenih nego što je to zapravo bio slučaj. Rinove vjerodajnice znanstvenika također su bile upitne. Još jedno veliko djelo na području svjestologije bio je Vodič o inteligentnom životu Sveučilišta Sanbra, autor Iyra Tem Elissa. Umjesto znanstvene studije, zamišljen je da olakša prvi kontakt s vrstama, pružajući "smjernice o zajedničkim kulturnim interesima, ciljevima, strahovima i nagonima". Međutim, u mnogim je točkama odstupio od carske doktrine. Imperij je pokušalo uhvatiti svog autora neposredno prije objavljivanja, ali akademik je pobjegao i objavio svoje istraživanje putem podzemnih mreža i NewsNetsa. Shi'ido istraživač Mammon Hoole napisao je poznati Esencijalni Vodič za Vanzemaljske Vrste. Stekao je jedinstveni uvid u vrste infiltracijom koristeći svoje sposobnosti mjenjanja oblika. Ostali dokumenti koji su detaljno opisali svjesne vrste obuhvaćali su i Univerzalnu Enciklopediju. Iza scene Vrste u svemiru Zvjezdanih Ratova općenito imaju veliku kompatibilnost s klasičnim sustavima klasifikacije. Međutim, oni se nisu uvijek strogo pridržavali. Na primjer, prema Osnovnom vodiču za vozila i brodove, Kolos osa "slijede standardnu fizionomiju insekata, s glavom, grudima i trbuhom", što odgovara stvarnoj fizionomiji insekata u stvarnom svijetu; međutim, Sic-Six, koji također imaju ta tri segmenta tijela, ali osam nogu, klasificirani su kao paučnjaci, koji u stvarnom svijetu imaju samo dva segmenta tijela. Zvjezdani Ratovi također imaju brojne primjere dijeljenja vrsta iz različitih klasifikacija, kao što je vrsta Quor'sav. Imaju kombinaciju monotreme - sisavaca koji polažu jaja - i osobine ptica. Pojavljivanja *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''"Trouble Brewing"'' - Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook *''Izvan ruba'' *''Dragulj Yavina'' *''"All the Extras"'' - Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *''"Hunting Holiday"'' - Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *''"Street Drama"'' - Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide *''"Waystation"'' - The Kathol Rift Vanjska povezica Vrsta na Wikipediji